Moi je fais la vaisselle
by Aliocha
Summary: Quand Sanji décide de pousser la chansonnette en faisant amoureusement la vaisselle... Crack!Song!fic sur cette chanson/parodie de "J'ai encore rêvé d'elle".


Hello !

Voilà, j'écoutais cette chanson de ce groupe sympathoche qu'est Chanson Plus Bifluorée, et à mon grand regret, par une étrange association d'idées (du type vaisselle... cuisine... Sanji... fic), je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que d'écrire ce texte, mi-Crack!fic mi-Song!fic.  
J'étais morte de rire en imaginant ce que ça pourrait donner dans l'anime. Je vais en parler aux studios Toei Animation, y a moyen d'en faire un épisode spécial.

Vous devez impérativement écouter la chanson pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance ! (En plus elle est trop poilante, écoutez donc)

Ok, après un essai infructueux, je sais toujours pas comment insérer les liens sur ce site, même en laissant des espaces. Alors je vous fais confiance pour aller vous-même chercher sur youtube, elle est facilement trouvable !

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages sont à Eiichiro Oda.

La chanson _Moi je fais la vaisselle_ est une reprise parodique de la plus connue _J'ai encore rêvé d'elle_. Elle est interprété par Sylvain Richardot du groupe Chanson Plus Bifluorée (et que personne ne connaîtra, j'en suis sûre, toujours les meilleurs qui sont pas reconnus).

Bonne lecture...

* * *

_**.**_

_**Moi je fais la vaisselle**_

_**.**_

Armé d'une éponge qui avait connu de meilleurs jours et d'un liquide-vaisselle bon marché (il avait lu dans une revue empruntée à Nami que tous les liquides-vaisselle se valaient : c'était la façon dont on frottait qui faisait la différence), Sanji baignait jusqu'aux coudes dans de la mousse et sifflotait gaiement un air que lui avait autrefois appris son mentor Zeff, totalement dans son élément.

_Moi je fais la vaisselle  
C'est bête, mais je suis fait comme ça_

Réfugié dans son sanctuaire pendant que ses nakama vaquaient à leurs occupations sur le pont, Sanji faisait la vaisselle. Amoureusement. Passionnément. Il voulait qu'on puisse se mirer dans les assiettes de porcelaine, il désirait les couverts et les verres étincelants, dignes des délicates mains qui les saisiraient à l'heure du dîner.

_Je la veux vraiment belle  
Sinon, eh bah je ne la fais pas_

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait mis, tantôt, toutes ses économies dans un service en arcopal particulièrement luxueux et (donc) coûteux. Si bien qu'il devait maintenant mettre de côté pour investir dans un frigo avec un verrou. Pour qu'il se donne tant de mal, il fallait que la vaisselle aussi, elle aussi, soit à la hauteur de ses compétences.

_Tout en douceur  
En moins d'une heure_  
_Et je frotte si fort que les plats s'en souviennent  
Je la trempe d'abord, ça fait moins de problèmes_

Un jeu d'enfants, pensent les néophytes. Que nenni ! C'était toute une technique que de s'acquitter de cette corvée avec succès ; avec nostalgie, il se rappelait même avoir suivi une leçon là-dessus alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un apprenti. Zeff lui avait plus d'une fois tiré les oreilles parce qu'il avait servi la soupe dans des assiettes encore légèrement tâchées des résidus du plat précédent. Aujourd'hui, Sanji était irréprochable : il mettait tant de cœur à gratter les salissures les plus résistantes qu'il lui était arrivé de rayer une ou deux assiettes avec le côté râpeux de l'éponge. À vouloir trop bien faire…

_Si je pouvais la faire briller de tous côtés  
Si je savais où la ranger  
Je n'veux pas la voir sur un égouttoir  
La vaisselle doit être essuyée  
Aussitôt  
Sortie de l'eau_

Mais ce n'était pas assez ! Il en allait de sa qualité de coq du futur Seigneur des pirates et de son amour inconditionnel pour les demoiselles de l'équipage, il devait donner tout ce qu'il avait ! Et pour cela, pas question de la laisser sécher gentiment sur un égouttoir de misère. Sa vaisselle ne méritait pas ce traitement ! Qui sait ce qui pouvait arriver, d'ailleurs ? Les roulis du bateau étaient bien imprévisibles, une assiette était vite tombée. Quand ce n'était pas son crétin de capitaine qui venait faire dangereusement trembler l'équilibre précaire dans lequel tremblotait sa bien-aimée. Sanji avait donc rapidement pris les mesures qui s'imposaient en constatant que le pire pouvait arriver : il embauchait régulièrement un de ses camarades pour essuyer la vaisselle, et la ranger incontinent en lieu sûr.

Cet après-midi-là, le hasard avait voulu que cela tombe sur Zoro. Celui-ci écoutait le coq fredonner sa chanson sans faire de commentaires, se contentant de rincer et d'essuyer ce qu'il lui tendait avec un vieux chiffon troué (fait à partir d'un de ses vieux t-shirts « recyclés »). Comme il s'agissait ni plus ni moins d'un bon vieux travail à la chaîne, ses gestes s'enchaînaient à une allure cadencée et mécanique, ce qui lui permettait de se replier dans un état méditatif. Que les sérénades du blondinet eurent tôt fait de troubler, évidemment.

_Moi je fais la vaisselle_

— Eh bien, pas moi, dit Zoro d'un ton las.

Sanji fusilla le sabreur du regard avant de rajouter un peu de produit dans l'eau de l'évier et de poursuivre.

_Je suis fait comme ça_

— Tant pis pour toi… C'est vrai que t'es bon à rien d'autre.

Nouveau regard courroucé. Le coq brandit une petite cuiller menaçante sous le nez du spadassin.

— Je la veux vraiment belle, ok, tête d'algue ?

— C'est un peu gras, répondit Zoro d'une voix pincée.

Il racla le fond d'une assiette de la pulpe de l'index pour appuyer ses propos. Sanji choisit de l'ignorer (la vaisselle ne pouvait pas être grasse, il avait frotté comme un bourrin) et prit un air altier.

— Sinon… Je ne mange pas !

Zoro le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme la soucoupe qu'il tenait entre les doigts, et devant tant d'abnégation, murmura avec une espèce de respect dans la voix :

— Là, j'y crois pas.

Le cuisinier de l'extrême, satisfait, reprit son activité qu'il avait suspendue, avec des mouvements circulaires, longs et fluides, plus énamourés et plus langoureux qu'avant si c'était possible. L'épéiste secoua la tête, dérouté.

_Tout en douceur  
Mieux que ma sœur_

— T'as une sœur ? fit Zoro incrédule, mais le coq l'ignora pour entonner le refrain avec ferveur.

_Si je pouvais la faire briller de tous côtés_

— Mais tu n'y arriveras jamais !

_Si je savais où la ranger_

— Bah, dans l'égouttoir ? Ah ! Des traces de doigts…

_Je n'veux pas la voir sur un égouttoir_

— Mais regarde ça, bon sang, y en a des tas !

— ET LES POÊLES ! hurla soudain Chopper derrière eux, les faisant violemment sursauter.

La main sur leur cœur qui avait failli sortir de leur poitrine, les deux pirates se tournèrent vers le médecin qui était entré sur la pointe des sabots. Sanji crut d'abord que Chopper venait d'avouer qu'il avait laissé des _poils_ sur son assiette pendant le déjeuner, puis il se figea avec horreur. Les poêles ! Les poêles qu'il avait graissées et dans lesquelles il avait fait revenir les oignons et cuire les pavés de monstres marins ! Le coq se précipita vers la gazinière en poussant des cris de désespoir. Le noir qui s'était déjà incrusté dans la tôle des ustensiles serait atrocement pénible à gratter, il le savait pour en avoir déjà fait la douloureuse expérience. Il les posa près de l'évier et soupira, résigné, les épaules basses.

_La vaisselle doit être essuyée  
Aussitôt_

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais ? s'impatienta le bretteur.

Sanji lui lança un regard colérique qui lui suggérait clairement de la fermer. Un peu d'eau déborda de l'évier à cause de ses gestes saccadés. Les verres à pied s'entrechoquaient comme s'ils tremblaient de peur à l'idée d'être astiqués.

_Enfin je vais la faire briller de tous côtés_

— Tu n'y arriveras jamais, répéta lentement Zoro en couvrant sa voix, hochant la tête de concert avec Chopper.

Dehors, une ritournelle de piano leur parvenait : Brook accompagnait leurs voix à l'instrument. Les deux pirates, continuant de psalmodier, ne prêtèrent même pas attention à Luffy et Usopp qui étaient entrés et faisaient maintenant les chœurs, pas plus qu'à Franky qui improvisait une chorégraphie sensuelle avec un manche à balai pour partenaire. Nami et Robin, quant à elles, décidèrent d'un accord commun qu'elles ignoreraient simplement l'étrange animation qui filtrait depuis la cuisine. Ces gaillards arrivaient à se disputer en dormant, alors si maintenant ils décidaient de le faire en musique, grand bien leur fasse.

_C'est sûr je sais où la ranger_

— Dans le placard ? Sur l'étagère ? Allez hop, on sait pas : on laisse dans l'égouttoir.

— NON ! Pas l'égouttoir ! cria Sanji qui se jeta sur Zoro pour lui arracher la vaisselle des mains.

_Jetez-moi ce soir ce sale égouttoir_

Luffy et Usopp s'agrippèrent aux jambes de l'épéiste implorant et gémissant leur dernier couplet de chœurs. Franky était tombé à genoux, la tête renversée en arrière et les bras écartés, pleurant en silence des larmes d'émotion. Le bretteur, qui essayait de se débarrasser du capitaine et du sniper rampant à ses pieds, fit une grimace atterrée au dandy qui serrait fiévreusement le précieux plat nettoyé contre sa poitrine.

— Le jeter ? Y a peu d'espoir… Mais…

— La vaisselle ! couina Chopper.

— La vaisselle, reprit Sanji.

— La vaisselle ? fit Zoro.

— Doit être essuyée. Aussitôt… sortie de l'eau ! Compris, marimo ?

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il dirigea le jet d'eau ouvert à fond sur le visage de l'escrimeur ; et s'ensuivit la bataille d'eau du siècle.

* * *

Je me suis franchement tapée une barre toute seule en imaginant la première intervention de Chopper. XD

Il y a une autre chanson (parodique évidemment, cette fois à partir de la chanson "Les Rois du monde" de Roméo & Juliette) du même groupe, "Les microondes", sur laquelle j'adorerais pondre un truc du même genre - avec Luffy qui gueulerait en fond "C'EST D'QUELLE COULEUR UNE POMME DE TERRE !" - mais les paroles sont quand même plus difficiles à articuler aux personnages.

Merci d'avoir lu ce délire. Chaque commentaire est un égouttoir jeté à la benne à ordures.


End file.
